Half-Blood High
by xX.DeathKitty.Xx
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, Thalia, and Jason all have hard lives. When they meet in high school, will they be able to help each other or will things just get worse? Percabeth Thalico Jasper Bianca x Malcolm . May be others too.
1. Introductions Pt 1

**INTRODUCTIONS PT.1**

 **AN: Okay so I know the high school thing is over done. Get over it. Okay that was salty. Sorry! :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one! :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, except for maybe a few I add in. :D**

 **PERCY:**

I sighed as I walked into school. People would always stare at me and then begin to whisper. I've gotten used to it, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less.

I quickly walked to my locker and got my books before rushing to my homeroom class. I sat in the back corner so no one would notice me. Oh I'm sorry, let me introduce myself.

My name is Percy Jackson. I am 16 and a junior. My dad died at sea when I was 3. My mom, Sally, remarried a man named Gabe when I was 7. She doesn't know, but he used to abuse me. I've been able to hide from him more lately, but sometimes he still gets a few hits in. I avoid any social interaction at school because people would only make fun of me anyways. I've been picked on almost my whole life.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a girl sat beside me. She had blonde princess curls and tan skin. I stared at her until she turned and looked at me. Her grey eyes were bloodshot and I can tell she had been crying. Normally, I wouldn't interfere, but this girl looked as lonely as me.

"Hi, my name is Percy. Percy Jackson. What's yours?" I smiled softly at her.

She just stared at me for a while as if analyzing me. "A-Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you."

 **ANNABETH:**

I woke up and slowly got ready for the day. Today is the first time I will be going to school in almost a year. I'm not looking forward to it.

I used to love school. I'm very smart and I had lots of friends. But I left that all behind when they left me.

My name is Annabeth Chase. Both my parents died in a car crash a year ago. I didn't take it well. I began skipping school, I stopped eating and I cried myself to sleep every night. The worst part was the looks of sympathy I would get everywhere I go. Or the comments about how sorry people are. It annoyed me. So finally, I packed up and moved to New York. I got a part time job and rented an apartment. After about a month, I decided I needed to start school again. So here I am.

I walked into the school and quietly got my schedule and locker information from the office. After a short stop at my locker, I walked to homeroom. There was only one boy in there and for some reason, I sat down next to him.

I know my eyes were red and any normal human could tell I had been crying. I cry every morning. I sat there silently hoping he didn't say anything to me. That didn't happen.

"Hi. My name is Percy. Percy Jackson. What's yours?" He smiled at me.

I stared at him for a few seconds before replying, "A-Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I hope he didn't notice my stuttering.

He smiled again and opened his mouth to say something when a group of guys came over to us.

"Hey Jackson, how's loser life treating ya?" The guy in front, I'm assuming their leader, said. Then he glanced at me. "Oh, who's this? Well aren't you pretty. I'll be seeing you in my bed my the end of the week." He smirked at me and I felt like vomiting.

Before I could say anything, Percy growled. "Cut it out Castellan. You lever her alone. I swear if I ever see you even looking in her direction again, I swear I will make sure you will never be able to have kids. Now leave, Luke." I stared wide eyed at him. No one I had just met ever stood up for me like that.

Luke just smirked. "Oh is that so? Last time I checked, I ruled this school. You are a nothing. And as for blondie here, she'll be a fun chase. But just know I'll get her eventually." And with that the group of boys walked away.

I looked back a Percy and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

His eyes went from glaring at look to softly staring at me. "Don't worry about it. I've been getting tired of him anyway. I normally don't talk to anyone at school. I've been picked on my whole life." His eyes widened as if he realized what he just admitted.

"You should do something to knock him off his high horse. Make him look bad or something." His eyebrows furrowed and he looked like he was deep in thought.

"The only thing I could do is try out for swim team. I'm an amazing swimmer. But he's captain. I doubt I would make the team." He sighed and looked down at his desk.

"Well, ya never know unless you try, right? When are try outs?"

He glanced up at me. "Today."

I smiled. "Perfect. You should try out."

He sighed again. "Maybe. I'll think about it. They start at 3:30 so I have some time. Would you come watch?"

My eyes widened and his looked hopeful. I sighed before nodding. "I'll come. Are you gonna try out for captain?"

He smirked evilly. "That would definitely show him. Oh yeah. I'm going for captain." He thrust his fist in the air and I laughed.

Then I froze. That was the first time I had laughed in a year. I smiled slightly and was about to respond when the bell rang and the teacher came in.


	2. Introductions Pt 2

**AN: Okay, so there may be several introduction chapters. I'm not gonna make a point of introducing everyone. Mainly just the ones in the summary. The other ones will just come in casually. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. I find that writing this story is making me excited. Anyway enough about me. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. :P**

 **THALIA:**

Jason, my brother, and I walked into Half-Blood High. What kind of name is that anyways? We've never really been to school before. Our parents didn't care what we did as long as we didn't bother them. Horrible, I know.

Ya see, our dad is probably the biggest business man in New York. Our mom is always high and or drunk. Sometimes when things got really bad, she would get violent. I've done a good job protecting Jason, but I had enough. I got us an apartment and we moved out. Now, we're starting school.

We walked to the office with everyone staring at us. Jason shied away from the attention while I just glared. After getting all our information and going to our lockers, we went to home room. There was only one girl in there and Jason immediately sat by her. Rolling my eyes, I sat down next to him.

"Hi, my name is Jason and this is my sister Thalia." He stuck his hand out for her to shake but she just stared at it.

After about a minute or so, she spoke up. "My name is Piper."

Jason smiled at her and then other kids started filing in. Soon enough, the bell rang and the teacher rushed in and started talking.

 **NICO:**

I grabbed my sisters hand as we walked into the school. Today we start at another new high school. Our dad is a major business man that moves around a lot. Right now, we're in New York.

Our mom died when I was 4 and Bianca was 5. 3 years later, he remarried a woman named Persephone. She's okay sometimes but all she really cares about is dad. So Bianca took charge and decided that we should go to high school. So here we are.

We walked to the office and then to our lockers. People were staring at us and I caught a few whispers.

"4th or 5th new kids today." "The boy is so pale." "Dang she's cute." The last one made me growl in the direction it came from. Bianca looked at me strangely but didn't say anything. We barely made it to home room as the bell rang. The only two seats left were in the back, but I was perfectly okay with that. As soon as we sat down, the teacher began talking.

 **AN2: This one's short, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't really know what to put and I'm kinda anxious to get to the part where they all meet. I'm thinking of speeding to lunch and then maybe some more classroom but the swim tryouts are definitely coming up. Please review! :D**


	3. How The Group Meets

**AN: I'm going to try and make this chapter longer than the last one. I know the last one was really short. :D**

 **LUNCH ANNABETH:**

Percy and I walked into the cafeteria but were cut off by Luke.

"Have you decided to ditch this loser yet? Come with me, babe, and I can show you a real good time." He winked at me.

Beside me, I could see Percy glaring at Luke, but I put my hand on his arm to calm him down. "I will never be with a man-whore like you, Luke. So if you can excuse me, I'm hungry and would like to eat." And with that, I grabbed Percy's hand and we shoved past Luke.

We sat down at a table in the back of the cafeteria when a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and girl with black hair and the same eyes came over. "Kelp Head?"

Percy's head snapped up at the name and he smiled. "Pinecone face! Sparky! What area you guys doing here?"

The boy spoke up, "Things were getting bad so we got an apartment and Thalia decided that we should go to school so here we are." Then he looked over at me and smiled politely. "Hello. I'm Jason and this is my sister, Thalia. Nice to meet you."

I smiled slightly. "My name is Annabeth. So how do you guys know each other?"

"Percy here is our cousin." Thalia said. They sat down at our table and before anyone could say anything else, a pale boy with black hair and a girl with brown hair came over.

"Uh hey guys. Can we, um, sit with you guys?" The boy said.

Percy smiled. "Sure, why not? Ya know, I went from having no friends to having 5 in one day."

Jason looked at him. "Make that six. I invited a girl, Piper, to sit with us. She should be here any second." As if on cue, a girl with long brown hair and color changing eyes came over to our table.

"Uhh Hi. I'm Piper." And then she sat down and smiled at everyone. I smiled and conversations started easily.

"So Percy here is gonna try out for swim team captain today." I smiled over at him, and he smirked.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to see the look on Luke's face. No one has ever tried to go against him for captain. Oh it's gonna be priceless." He started laughing.

"Wait, who's Luke?" Thalia looked confused along with Jason, Piper, Nico, and Bianca.

"Apparently, he's the most popular guy here. He told me he would have me in his bed by the end of the week. I almost threw up." I fake gagged for effect which caused a few chuckles.

"Well then I'll be sure to avoid him. Now, let's talk about swim try outs. What time do they start?"

Percy smiled again. "3:30. So I'll have to head to the pool as soon as school gets out. Are you all gonna come?" Everyone nodded which caused him to smile more.

For the rest of lunch, we got to know a little bit about each other. I was glad that I was making friends, but I'm still not healed. Not even close. The hole in my heart will always be there.

 **SWIM TRYOUTS NICO:**

I sat between Thalia and Bianca as we waited for the try outs to start. When I first saw Thalia, I couldn't help but stare at her eyes. They were such a bright shade of blue that I just couldn't look away. But then she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I blushed and turned away.

Now, we were arguing about who was better; Green Day or Twenty One Pilots. I think Twenty One Pilots is way better. I was about to say something when Bianca tapped my shoulder. I turned and looked at her and she pointed toward the pool. The tryouts were starting.

We watched as Percy, Luke and a couple of other guys lined up. The coach blew the whistle and they all dove in. I watched as Percy gracefully moved threw the water with unnatural speed. He finished a good 5 or 6 seconds before Luke did. Of course that made Luke glare at him.

After a few more laps, which Percy won all of them, coach called for Percy and Luke to line up. This is for captain. Luke was glaring at Percy but Percy was just smirking and staring strait ahead. As soon as coach blew the whistle, they were off.

Percy pulled in the lead but Luke was close behind. For a few seconds, it looked like Percy might lose, but he sped up at the end. He did it! Percy was captain! Everyone watched as a few guys congratulated Percy and Luke angrily stomped over to him.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, Jackson, but you'll regret it." And with that, he walked to the locker room with his cronies behind him.

We all ran down the bleachers to congratulate Percy. Annabeth immediately gave him a big hug. "That was amazing, Percy! Way to stick it to him." Percy just laughed and did a fist bump with Jason.

"Hey I heard there was a new diner a few blocks away. You guys wanna go there to celebrate?"

Everyone agreed, so we waited for Percy to change and then we walked to the diner. It's funny, really. We barely met today, except for Thalia, Jason and Percy, and yet we all acted like we've known each other for years. It's obvious we're all hiding something from each other, though. Everyone seems to be carrying a deep pain with them. Hopefully, we could all help each other.

 **AT THE DINER PERCY:**

I was so ecstatic. I know Luke is gonna do something bad to me, but I can't bring myself to care right now. I've always wanted to be on the swim team, but knocking Luke off as captain is great!

We got to the diner and found a table big enough for the seven of us. We were all laughing and talking when all of a sudden Annabeth tensed beside me. I looked at her worriedly, but she was staring at a guy with blonde hair and gray eyes like hers.

I was about to ask who he was when I noticed the tears in her eyes. I reached under the table and grabbed her hand. Her head spun towards me and I smiled warmly. "Who is that?" I whispered so only she could hear me. No one else seemed to notice what was going on.

She swiped away a tear and whispered back, "Malcolm. He's my half-brother. I haven't seen him since..." More tears fell as he came closer to our table. I gently pulled Annabeth up and told everyone we would be right back.

We walked over to Malcolm and as soon as we got within arms length, Annabeth was crying in his arms. I met Malcolm's eyes over her shoulder and silently asked if she would be okay. When I received a slight nod, I patted her shoulder and walked back to our table.

I ignored the questioning stares I was getting as I went back to eating. I watched Annabeth and Malcolm talk for a few moments. They turned to leave, but before they exited, Malcolm met my eyes and a silent message seemed to pass between us. Annabeth was hurting and she'd tell me whenever she was ready.


	4. The Next Day

**AN: I know that I should've built up their friendship a bit more before dragging in some of the family problems, but I couldn't help it. I just figured out how to post a story on , so this story is on there, too. I truly hope y'all are enjoying this story. :D**

 **Disclaimer: They don't belong to me :(**

 **PERCY:**

The next day at school, Annabeth avoided me as much as possible. I tried to talk to her, but she always just walked away. So maybe I only made five friends yesterday instead of six.

I sighed as I went to lunch. As I scanned the cafeteria for her, I could feel Luke glaring at me. When I didn't see her, I turned around to go look for her.

"Where you going Perce?" I could hear Thalia call behind me.

Sighing, I turned back around. "I'm going to look for Annabeth. Wanna help me?" The five of them looked around at each other and shrugged before following me out of the cafeteria.

We all split up so that we could find her faster. I went to check the library. I should've known she would be there. Just from talking to her yesterday I knew she was a complete book worm. I found her in a corner with her nose in a book.

She didn't notice me until I sat down on the floor beside her. She immediately tensed but otherwise didn't acknowledge me. I sighed again. "Look Annabeth, obviously something happened. I'm not gonna force you to tell me. We just met and I understand that you don't trust me fully yet. But I don't want you avoiding me. You don't have to talk about it but I still want to be your friend."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes before she looked up and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

I smiled brightly. "No need to thank me, Annie. What are friends for?"

She playfully glared at me. "Don't call me Annie!"

At that point, I started laughing. "Okay, I won't call you Annie... Wise Girl." I smirked triumphantly to myself.

She raised and eyebrow at me. "Did you just call me Wise Girl?"

"I did."

"Is that the best you can come up with.. Seaweed Brain?" This time, she smirked and I frowned.

"Okay fine. You win. Come on, everyone went out looking for you. We should find them and then go eat. I'm hungry."

She playfully rolled her eyes and we stood up. As we exited the library, I saw Thalia and Nico across the hall and flagged them over. Once we found everyone else, we headed to the cafeteria.

 **PIPER:**

After lunch, I had English with Jason. I don't know why, but he intrigues me greatly. It feels like there is a mysterious aura around him.

Anyway, English was awful because of my dyslexia. By the end of the day, I had a raging head ache. We all agreed to go to Jason's place after school to do homework. And that's where we are right now.

Annabeth is attempting to help Percy at math. Nico and Thalia are arguing. Again. Jason seems lost in thought while Bianca is watching her brother amusedly. I sighed and stood up. "Do you guys have any snacks?"

Jason nodded and made his way to the kitchen as Percy threw his books down and followed him. Nice shrugged and walked that way too. I shared a look with all of the girls and we rolled our eyes before going to the kitchen.

When we got in there, the boys had already lied out an assortment of chips, fruits, etc. I grabbed some strawberries while the guys were making a mess with the chips.

"So, what now since we're obviously not getting any homework done?"

Bianca shrugged. "We could walk to the park." When everyone agreed, we headed out.

It didn't take long to reach the park, because it was only a few blocks from the apartment. Once there, we found a big tree and sat underneath it. We were ting and laughing when a little metal air plane hit the ground right next to us.

We all looked around until we saw a Latino looking boy running towards us. "Sorry sorry. I lost control of it." He quickly glanced at us before smiling mischievously. "Hi. My name is Leo. Leo Valdez."

Percy smiled and introduced us all. "I'm Percy and this is Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Bianca and Nico. Do you go to Half-Blood High?"

Leo's eyes widened. "I start there tomorrow. Do you guys go there?"

"Yeah. Hey you can hang out with us if you want, man. I know what it's like to now know anyone at a new school."

Leo smiled gratefully before plopping down on the ground. "Sounds great. So what are we talking about?"

Everyone just laughed. I checked the time on my phone and sighed. "It's getting kind of late. I should probably get home."

Percy's eyes widened fearfully. "What time is it?"

My eyebrows creased in confusion. "Um, 8:35. Why?"

He shot up and mumbled a quick "I gotta go" before sprinting off in the direction that I assume his house is. We all shared a quick glance before everyone went there own ways.

 **PERCY:**

I ran threw the front door and found an angry Gabe staring at me. "Where the hell have you been boy?"

I gulped and slowly started edging toward the stairs. "I was doing homework with some friends and then we went to the park."

He growled and started walking to me. "Next time, you tell me where you're going to be! Do you understand me?!"

When I just stared at him, he slapped me hard across the face. I immediately raised my fist to fight back, but he punched me in the gut and I couldn't breath. "Do you understand me?" He asked in a menacing tone.

I nodded and gasped for breath. I fell to my knees and he kicked me in the same spot where he punched me. I'm pretty sure I felt a rib or two crack. I tried to stay conscious, but the last thing I remember is him smirking down at me before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't really know what to say here so... enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: They aren't mine**

 **ANNABETH:**

When I got home, I finished my homework and then I got bored. I went to the kitchen to make something to eat when Malcolm came into my apartment. I stared at him and sighed when he sat down.

"Look Annabeth, I know things are hard, but you can't shut people out. I'm hurting too. You're all I have left." I was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard, ya know. But going to school is helping, even if it's only been two days. Maybe you should come with me tomorrow." I smiled slightly as he wrapped me in a hug.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll register tomorrow." I nodded and went to go call Percy to tell him.

When he didn't answer, I began getting worried. First, he ran from the park and now he's not answering his phone. I called Thalia; hopefully she could help.

"Hello?"

"Thalia, hi. I'm worried about Percy. He's not answering and he told me that I could call him at any time and he would talk to me. I would go to his house but I don't know where he lives." I said all that with one breath.

"Text me your address and I'll come pick you up and we can go to his place. I was kinda worried about him, too."

"Okay, thank you." I hung up and quickly texted her the address of the apartment building.

About 10 minutes later, we were on our way to Percy's house. She pulled up in front of a blue house with flowers in front. I jumped out of the car and ran to the door.

After knocking for two minutes with no answer, Thalia growled and lifted up the welcome mat. "Good, they kept the spare key here." She unlocked the door and as soon as it opened, we were hit with the heavy smell of alcohol.

We ran in and I immediately spotted a man passed out on the couch. With a disgusted glare, I turned and went to look for Percy. When I found him, he was on the ground with blood dripping out of his mouth. I gasped and fell to my knees to check for a pulse.

Once I found one, Thalia called an ambulance. I held his hand until they came and Thalia called everyone and told them what happened. Once the ambulance came, we all headed to the hospital.

 **PERCY:**

Everything was black. I could hear voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I tried to talk but all that came out was a hoarse cough. I blinked a few times and found myself staring at a white ceiling.

Then I heard, "Percy? Percy can you hear me?" I turned my head and saw all my friends and my mom standing there. I tried talking again but my voice was raspy.

Annabeth came over and took my hand. "It's okay, Percy. You just need to rest. I'm gonna ask you some questions. If the answer is yes, squeeze my hand once, if the answer is no, squeeze my hand twice." I squeezed her hand once so she knew I understood. "Do you know who did this to you?" Squeeze. "Was it Gabe?" Squeeze. "Was he drunk?" Squeeze. "Did you fight back?" Squeeze squeeze. I was not prepared for what happened next. She started screaming, "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" I winced and her eyes widened.

Thalia came over and whispered something in her ear and they took a few steps, only to be replaced by my mother. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you. You won't have to worry about him anymore. I kicked him out." I smiled slightly then winced in pain. I brought my hand up to my cheek and gave my mom a questioning look. "It looks like he punched you honey. It's bruised pretty badly."

After a few minutes of silence, I tried talking again. Only this time, it worked. "Who found me?" All eyes shifted to Annabeth and Thalia. I smiled at them. "Thank you." I didn't hear Thalias reply because I was mesmerized by Annabeth's eyes. Staring into them, I felt like I was looking at a storm. I don't know hoy long we were staring at each other before the doctors came in. I looked away blushing and payed close attention to everything the doctor was saying.

 **ANNABETH:**

The doctor said that as long as Percy kept his stomach wrapped, he could go home. I felt so relieved. I only met these people two days ago and I fell like I've known them my whole life. It scares me and thrills me at the same time.

On one hand, I don't want to get too close to anyone because I know that I can lose them in a second. On the other hand, I'm happy to have people who accept me for me. They don't know about my past and I don't know if they ever will, but they're still my friends.

I sighed as I walked back inside my apartment. Percy wasn't going to school tomorrow, so we all decided that we would go to his house after school and try to cheer him up. Honestly, I couldn't wait. After knowing him for two days, he gives me this feeling that I've never felt before. And it kinda scares me.


End file.
